


Relaxation

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: John needs to relax. Rodney is working.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the picfic community on LJ.

There were few things John Sheppard hated more than writing reports, except maybe filling out requisitions. At the moment he was blissfully done with both, at least for a few days. He stretched, feeling some of the tension in his back give, and then relaxed into the mattress, letting out a long, slow breath.

Relaxation, that's what he needed.

He wasn't the only one. Frowning, he looked at his watch. Rodney should be done by now, assuming he hadn't gotten sidetracked. John could radio him, but radio transmissions weren't exactly private. He'd wait.

He stretched again, a little less extravagantly, and his hand settled over his cock. It was soft, and John wasn't in a hurry to get it hard. He gave it a small squeeze anyway and wished Rodney was with him. He liked playing with Rodney's cock when it was soft, liked feeling it harden in his hand, getting thick and full. Rodney's cock was so very Rodney-like--easy to excite and hard to slow down once you did. Not that John minded.

Thinking about Rodney's cock was causing his own to stir, and John patted it absently.

Sucking on Rodney's cock when it was soft was fun, too. He could get all of it in his mouth, and no matter how many times he did it Rodney always made the same surprised grunt. It was kind of hot, for a grunt.

Rodney's cock felt good in his mouth, all soft and vulnerable. John liked to take his time with it, sucking lightly and pausing to fondle Rodney's balls. Rodney would try to caress him too, patting John's shoulders and hair.

He was always a little regretful when Rodney's cock hardened and began to slip from his mouth. Of course, then he'd get to play with the head, so it wasn't so bad. Especially since Rodney really liked having the head played with.

John smiled to himself, his eyes falling shut as he thought about the way Rodney's cock felt in his mouth, and the sounds Rodney made when John was sucking him. There was definitely something to be said for sleeping with someone responsive and excitable.

John's cock was fully hard and he squeezed it, firmly this time. Then he scraped his fingernails along the underside, teasing himself through his pants.

Rodney could suck, too. God, could he suck, and John still couldn't get over the way Rodney would let John fuck his mouth. Holding Rodney's head with his hands, moving his cock in and out of Rodney's mouth, it was the hottest thing ever. Once, John had pulled back to the edge of Rodney's mouth and Rodney had opened up and John had watched himself come all over Rodney's tongue. It had been damned hot.

He rubbed the place just under the head of his cock with his thumb, but it wasn't enough. Undoing his pants, he pushed them down around his hips. Stroking himself through his boxers, he considered keeping them on. It would be a good way to prolong things. Prolonging could be good, but so could a hand on your cock, the feel of skin on skin.

Especially Rodney's skin and Rodney's hand. John wondered if anyone else stared at Rodney's hands when Rodney was talking and waving them around the way John had.

The way John still did.

Except now he knew what they would feel like, what it would be like to have Rodney's hands on him, moving over his shoulders and chest, squeezing his ass.

Stroking his cock.

The boxers had to go. Lifting his hips, John pushed them down around his thighs and curled his hand around his cock.

Oh, yeah, that was perfect. He stroked himself slowly, wanting it to last, and pictured Rodney's hand. John always watched when Rodney jerked him off. Big hand covering him, touching him with just the right amount of pressure. John had never figured out how Rodney had known the right grip, but he had, from the beginning. Fearing there would be equations involved, John hadn't asked how. But he appreciated it. He really appreciated it.

Rodney would kiss him, too turned on for finesse. His sloppiness would just make John hotter.

He'd talk, too. He'd mutter in John's ear, telling John how hot John was, how good he felt, and how much Rodney liked getting him off. John could hear Rodney's voice in his head. _You're close. I know you are. I can see it. You're so hot like this. I want to see you come. Come for me, John, please._

He would. He'd come hard, all over them both.

John fumbled for the tissues he kept next to the bed, but it was too late. He was coming, hips jerking in the air as pleasure shot through him.

Tension drained out of him as his breathing slowed. Relaxing was definitely good, John thought fuzzily. Definitely good.

***  
Rodney let himself into John's quarters. He'd been hoping for a relaxing afternoon off, but no. Thompson had needed his help with the water filtration system diagnostic, and Richards had needed advice on the jumper repairs, and Rodney couldn't exactly refuse to help.

Approaching John's bed, Rodney stopped walking and stared. John was lying on his side, clothed except for his ass which was practically gleaming in the light from the setting sun.

Smiling to himself, Rodney dropped his jacket to the floor behind him. It looked like he was going to have a very relaxing evening.

He pressed himself against John's back. Very relaxing.

Eventually.


End file.
